witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Hay Lin
Hay Lin is the fifth member of W.I.T.C.H., a group of teenage girls who make up the Guardians, the people who guard Kandrakar, the center of the universe, from evil. Hay Lin is Chinese. Hay Lin is the "H" in W.I.T.C.H., anagram of the girls' names. She is voiced by Liza del Mundo in the animated series of the same name. Profile Hay Lin (age 13) was born on June 4, thus bearing the sign of the Gemini, and was raised in the town of Heatherfield. She is feisty, confident, cheerful and full of energy, and very optimistic and determined. Hay Lin is something of a free spirit: she's very absent-minded, but at the same time extremely creative and talented. She loves to draw, paint, and sketch. It is no surprise that her favorite subject in school is art. She has a sense of humor rivaling that of Irma's. She can be considered a slight comic-alien geek at heart because of her love to collect comics and alien collectibles. She enjoys just about anything related to science fiction, air, or art. Despite this, Hay Lin is not superb at Physical Education, as shown when she herself once says she shall need to get into shape after running. Her family owns a Chinese restaurant called the Silver Dragon where she often works at to help her family out. She has a habit of writing people's names, dates, numbers and anything else that might come in handy on the back of her hand or arm so she does not forget anything important during one of her creative brainstorms. She has a huge crush on the new boy in town, Eric Lyndon, who likes her just as much. Powers Hay Lin is the Guardian of Air in both the Comic and the TV Show and her signature color is purple/indigo/grey/periwinkle. When she transforms, she wears a teal tank-top, a very revealing purple waist-cloth that covers her front and back, a blue cord with matching beads around her waist, green and sky blue stockings that reach her knees (they are full-blown tights in the TV Show), and purple Mary Janes. Her hair has grown longer and her pigtails held in place by purple bands. In the 'New Power' Arc, she loses her pigtails and gains a pair of Chinese buns atop her head, her tank-top and skirt have fused together with her Elemental Symbol now on her chest, she has multiple cords wrapped around her arms, a pair of black fingerless gloves are on her hands, and she's grown noticeably taller. Below is a list of her powers in both Comic and TV Show. Elemental Abilities Hay Lin has Power over Air and can manipulate aspects of said element, including wind and clouds, she can even turn her breath into a weapon for both versions. Hay Lin can move objects using her elemental power, and, in the comic book, she is the only member of the group who can fly both in and out of her Guardian form, but can temporarily give others the ability to fly. In the TV show, all the Guardians can fly, but still, Hay Lin is the one who can fly the highest and quickest among them. She can conjure clouds and even use her power to soundproof rooms, as she did in the Nerissa and Phobos Arcs, respectively. She can also create windstorms and tornadoes, though she does the latter more in the TV Show. In the TV show, Hay Lin has shown an ability to control the temperature of the air, and often uses this power to freeze enemies. She can also create air bubbles for travelling underwater and can hear things on the wind because of the soundwaves that travel through the air. When she's excited, she involutary flies up (in the TV series). It should also be noted that Hay Lin has been known to talk to the Air and that it has even responded, in a sense. Advanced Elemental Abilities Hay Lin can recall a person's memories by listening to their favorite music and creating sonogramms with the sound to show them the images of their past, and also learn the history of an object by the sound it makes. She can also get the history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes. When she does this, she is feeling the atmospheres the object was in and how it was touched. In the TV Show, Hay Lin is the only one who can become invisible and make other things invisible. In the comics, all the girls can become invisible, and Will was actually the first one to find out how to do so. Also in the TV Show, she was capable of Empathic Precognition; if she's thinking strongly of someone before she sleeps, she can see what will happen to them in the future, like she did with Elyon before her coronation. Hay Lin has shown she is able to: - Conjure clouds - Create windstorms and tornadoes - Control temperature of air - Freeze people and objects - Create airbubbles for travelling underwater - Super-Hearing abilities - Recall other peoples memories - Become invisible - Use Empathic Precognition (Also seen as Premenitions) Hay Lin powers, as her status as a Guardian include: - Flight - Glamouring - Teleportation Character history Before W.I.T.C.H. Before becoming a Guardian, Hay Lin would work at her family's restaurant and go to school. She would often goof around in her classes and try to turn every project she got into something creative, even if her teachers didn't approve of it. Once, she was assigned the task of making a simple kite for a school project. She decided to make an overly fancy Chinese dragon kite and spent all night working on it. Her teacher failed her before Hay Lin even had a chance to fly it because her teacher assumed it would not fly on its own and that it was far too heavy to even lift off the ground. Luckily for Hay Lin, her connection to the element of Air (even though she didn't know it) was established long before she became a Guardian, and her kite turned out to be the only one in the class that managed to fly. It is slightly ironic that she is the Guardian of Air. While the show and comics use the Greek Elements, (Air, Water, Earth, and Fire), Hay Lin is a person of Chinese culture, and Air is not one of the five Chinese Elements. Instead they are Earth, Fire, Water, Wood and Metal (gold). Love Life Hay Lin fell in love with a guy who was named Eric Lyndon who is the grandson of an astronomer named Zachary Lyndon. He owns an electric scooter and loves playing basketball with the other boys. They met when Hay Lin unintentionally spilled the soup on him while in Silver Dragon. When Eric's parents Louise and Charles decided to move to another place, they would temporarily be far from each other. Category:Characters Category:Guardians